Wisdom Teeth
by rubisora18117
Summary: Why isn’t Kaiba in school yesterday and today? Mokuba can answer that question! Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

**Summary:** Why isn't Kaiba in school yesterday and today? Mokuba can answer that question!

**Random talk: **I'm in a lot of pain right now, but this story is just way too funny!

**Dedication: **This fic is for all those who have had to have their wisdom teeth removed. I feel your pain (literally).

* * *

Wisdom Teeth

"Moshi moshi! Kame Game Shop!" Yuugi said over the phone.

"Hey, Yuugi! Mokuba here!"

"Ah, Mokuba-kun! How are you?"

"Great!"

"And how about Kaiba-kun? I haven't seen him since two days ago?"

"Um… He's doing okay. Hey, why don't you and the others come by and say hi to him? I'm sure he'll love it!" Mokuba's tone of voice said otherwise.

"I don't know…"

"Look, I made a deal with Jonouchi and I'm trying to fulfill that deal. So, can you please come over?"

"Fine… But is this okay with your brother?"

"He really doesn't have much say in this… Actually he really doesn't have any say in about almost anything since yesterday! Okay, I'll see you guys in a few minutes! Bye!"

"Mokuba-kun!" Yuugi try to say but was disconnected before he could say it.

"Who was that?" Jonouchi asked.

"Mokuba-kun. He said something about making a deal with you…"

"Oh that… I guess he found something that I could use for blackmail! Maybe next time he would know better than to make a bet with me…"

"Jonouchi-kun…"

"I know, I know… Let's just see what's up with Kaiba already!"

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Mokuba said when he opened the door. "Thanks for coming over. No Honda or Anzu?"

"Nope," Jonouchi said. "Honda had to baby-sit and Anzu has dance class."

"Ah… I see. Well, there is a reason as to why you're here. I need some help distracting Nii-sama from his pain. He absolutely refuses to take his pain medicine because it makes him drowsy. Plus, I did owe Jonouchi that blackmail…"

The smaller Kaiba led Yuugi and Jonouchi up to his elder brother's room. No matter how much coaxing, Mokuba refused to tell them what was wrong with Kaiba. All he kept saying was that they would see soon enough.

"Nii-sama," Mokuba said, knocking on the door, "you have visitors. And, please, try to behave..."

The three walked in to see Kaiba reading a book on his bed. He glared at his guests and then at his little brother. He didn't say a single word.

"How are you feeling now?" Mokuba asked. "I asked Yuugi and Jonouchi to come over to help you keep you mind off the pain."

"What happened to him, Mokuba?" Jonouchi asked.

"He had all four wisdom teeth removed in one go."

"Mokuba…" Kaiba growled, then winced in pain.

"For some odd reason the pain won't go away."

"Ah… Well, it only makes sense that a prick like him would have to go through with this pain."

"Jonouchi-kun, that wasn't very nice," Yuugi said. "No one should go through that kind of pain."

"I guess you do have a point."

"Wow, pity from the inu… What's next, we become friends?" Kaiba said sarcastically, smirking. He then winced once more.

"Forgot smirking even hurts, Nii-sama?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Jonouchi asked. "Kaiba can't smirk? This is rich! Either that or it's the end of the world…"

"Okay, I get the picture Mokuba," Kaiba said. "I'll take the stupid medicine so long as those two leave!"

"Deal. Thanks you guys!"

"That's it?" Jonouchi asked. "You only wanted us here to annoy Kaiba?"

"Yup. Only way to get him to take his medicine. So, can you guys come here after school tomorrow?"

* * *

Owari

**Random talk:** Little fic I worked on in the pain of dealing with all four of my wisdom teeth being pulled out. What gave me the idea was that I was trying to smirk at something my mom said, but it hurt so much! Then I got the idea that what if Kaiba had his wisdom teeth pulled out! Since he smirks a lot and all…

If you don't get the ending, Mokuba is asking them to come back so he can get Kaiba to take his medicine for the pain the next day.

Now, I'm off to sleep thanks to this wonderful pain medicine…

Rubi-chan


End file.
